Ali Rose's Dimension Travel
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Ali Rose is finally meeting her long-time pen pal, Amanda. But when she does, chaos occurs. The evil Queen Q. Lyn has joined forces with King K. Rool and other villains to have Fephiles and Nybe join together to destroy all worlds. Will Ali Rose and her pen-pal save the world? Find out. Rated T for character death later.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Amanda

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's my latest story called Ali Rose's Dimension Travel.**

**Ali Rose: In this story, Alex and I meet my pen-pal from the Sprite Dimension, Amanda Hong.**

**Alex: Yes, but we're meeting her because she needs help defeating a demon named Nybe and stop her from meeting Fephiles the Dark, the evil fairy demon of our world. Because if two demons from two different dimensions meet, chaos occurs.**

**Me: Right. So Ali Rose and Alex must stop the demons from meeting. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

My name is Alida Rose Seema, but my friends call Ali Rose or AR. I am sixteen years old. I have a pen-pal who is a sprite, a fairy of water. Her name is Amanda and she is a fan of Donkey Kong, just like how I am a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. I even told her that I am dating my friend, Alex. But my latest letter from Amanda was shocking. It said:  
Dear Ali Rose, I need you and Alex's help. My friends, Danni, Lacy, Tracy and Cherry were taken away by my arch enemy, Queen Q. Lyn. And she has summoned a demon from my world named Nybe. And she plans to awaken a demon from your world named Fephiles. Please help. Your pen-pal, Amanda.  
"This is bad. If two demons from two worlds meet, both worlds will collapse," I said.  
"Then we better go to the Sprite Dimension before Nybe and Fephiles join forces," Alex said.  
"I have the Fairy Chaos Emeralds," my friend and rival, Shali Rose, said. "They should help us travel to the Sprite Dimension."  
"Then lets go," August, one of Shali Rose's three teammates, said. So Shali Rose and I used Fairy Chaos Control to make a portal to the Sprite Dimension. We all jumped in, including Alex's sisters, Hailey and Ellen.

When we got to the Sprite Dimension, we found ourselves on an island in the middle of the ocean.  
"Ali Rose, do you expect us to help you swim? August and I are good swimmers," another of Shali Rose's teammates and August's twin sister, Regina, said.  
"No, Alex taught me how to swim when we started dating," I said. "And I knew there would be water, because sprites are water fairies."  
"Ali Rose! I can't believe I have seen you in person," a voice said. I turned and saw a girl with long, brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a long, brown dress. It was Amanda, she sent pictures of herself in her letters, that's how I knew it was her. Next to her was a boy with blond hair, brown eyes and wearing a white sleeveless shirt and blue jean shorts.  
"This is my boyfriend, Craig," Amanda said. "Craig, this is my pen-pal, Ali Rose."  
"Hi, Ali Rose. Amanda told me a lot about you," Craig said.  
"Amanda did the same for you," I said. "This is my boyfriend, Alex. And these are my friends."  
"Pleasure to meet you," Amanda said. "Anyway, we must find my best friend, Danni. She is over at the jungle. And I have a feeling Q. Lyn is almost ready to awaken this Fephiles character." I told Amanda about Fephiles. She once killed me to break Alex's heart and make him cry to release the Fairy Flames of Disaster. Then another time when Fephiles infected me and Alex a virus that infects our heart, which almost killed us. But luckily Alex's parents, Sol and Luna, saved us with their healing powers. Amanda seemed interested in my adventures and was happy she got to join in this time. So she took us to the short cut to the jungle.

At Queen Q. Lyn's fortress, she held many of my dimensional friends and Amanda's friends captive. One of the captive sprites was a girl with long, orange hair, blue eyes, an orange shirt, and blue dress overalls. She was knocked unconscious but then woke up.  
"Ugh...where am I?" the girl groaned.  
"Some lady named Q. Lyn's fortress," a deep female voice said.  
"Q. Lyn? Why I ought to...wait, who said that?" the orange hair girl asked.  
"I did," the voice said. The girl came out of the shadows. She had long, black hair with dark blue stripes, a black dress that touched her ankles she didn't have a mouth and had gold rings on her wrists. It was Fephiles!  
"You were held here so I can join forces with Nybe," Fephiles said. "Your friend, Amanda, will get hurt by a fairy named Ali Rose, Lacy Song. Come with me, we'll work together to stop her."  
"No way, you creep!" the girl, Lacy, yelled. "This Ali Rose girl you're talking about is not our enemy! She is Amanda's pen-pal from the Fairy Dimension! If she did come here, she would never hurt my friend! And how do you know my name?"  
"I know you because I heard a lot about your world, I even know your two brothers, Tracy and Derek," Fephiles said. "If you refuse to go with me, then I might as well kill Ali Rose myself." This worried Lacy.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh. I hope the teams find Amanda's friends and stop Fephiles from joining with Nybe. Also don't forget, Prince Alex the Third is my fan character for Elise while Ali Rose is for Sonic. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Danni

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter two to Ali Rose's Dimension Travel. You know, I just made a joke while watching America's Funniest Home Videos the other day.**

**Ali Rose: Really? What was it?**

**Me: Well, there was a video where some dogs were playing a game and Tom Bergeron said something about the dogs cheating. So I made the dogs talk by giving them some voices from the Donkey Kong series. First was DK, second was Chunky then was Lanky.**

**Alex: *Laughs* That is funny. What did the dogs say?**

**Me: The first said "I'm going to cheat". The second said "Hey! I want to cheat!" And the third said "I want to cheat, too!" I did it because I was bored. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Amanda, my friends and I got to the jungle, Amanda's niece, Jenny, came and said Danni was in a cage not far away. But Amanda needs help from her oldest sister, Franky, who sells weapons. So Amanda got her weapon and we reached Danni's cage.  
"Danni, are you okay, buddy? You're not hurt, are you?" Amanda asked.  
"No. I'm fine, thanks, Amanda," Danni said. "To get me out of here, you'll need to find three switches."  
"I'll find them while Ali Rose and her friends guard the cage," Amanda said. "Is that okay, Ali Rose?"  
"Sure. Go on ahead," I said. So I stood guard from Danni's cage as Amanda went to find the three switches. When all three switches were activated, Danni was set free and joined our adventure. But as we wandered around we spotted an evil monster that was blue with purple stripes.  
"That's one of Fephiles' monsters," August said.  
"Don't worry, August, Shali Rose and I got this covered," Regina said.  
"Who the heck is Fephiles?" Danni asked as Shali Rose, August and Regina fought the monster.  
"She's this evil demon who tried to kill me and Alex," I said. "The first time we met her, she killed me to make Alex cry and release the Fairy Flames of Disaster."  
"Another time Fephiles came, she tried to kill us with a deadly heart illness," Alex said. "But my parents, Sol and Luna, were able to destroy the virus with their healing powers."  
"Man, that girl sounds like a very ruthless demon," Danni said. "And if she joins forces with our dimensional demon, our worlds will collapse." When Shali Rose, August and Regina destroyed the monster, a strange shard appeared. Amanda called it the Medallion of Hope, a medallion that is used whenever two different dimensional demons join together. With this medallion, all sprites in Amanda's world will become more powerful. There are seven shards of the medallion, so it seems Fephiles and Q. Lyn's soldiers are guarding the shards. When we returned to the island, Amanda and Danni held the medallion close to an ancient doorway.  
"This leads to the desert," Amanda said. "I have a feeling my friend, Lacy, and her twin brother, Tracy, are there."  
"Lacy is very playful and fun and Tracy is as well because he loves to see Lacy happy," Danni said.  
"They sound like great twins like Regina and I," August said.  
"Then we should go find them," Regina said. So we went to the desert.

At Q. Lyn's fortress, five monkeys were held captive and saw two guards leading two teens out of the fortress.  
"I feel bad for those two sprite teens," a female chimpanzee with blue overalls and a white shirt and blond ponytails underneath said.  
"Who can save them? We are all captured," a male orange orangutan with blue overalls with a red and white patch behind and small white shirt said.  
"Psst! Hey! Over here," Jenny whispered.  
"Who are you?" a male chimp with a red shirt and hat asked.  
"I'm Jenny, niece to a sprite named Amanda," Jenny said. "Listen, my aunt is on her way to rescue those teens, Lacy and Tracy. And she'll find you and many other captured heroes. She's looking for a powerful charm called the Medallion of Hope. With that gem, she and her pen-pal, Ali Rose, will prevail. But be careful, if a demon named Fephiles comes, tell her you refuse to serve her."  
"We understand. Thank you, Jenny," a gorilla wearing a red tie with the initials, "DK" said. So Jenny went back to help us.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's finally finished.**

**Ali Rose: Also, Em, I heard your uncle was hurt.**

**Alex: Yeah. What happened?**

**Me: Well, my aunt didn't tell my mom or I what happened, but Tyler split his finger nail in half. That could REALLY hurt. Almost as bad as cutting your finger to the point of getting stitches, which happened to my dad when we lived in Oregon. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Lacy and Tracy

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to Ali Rose's Dimension Travel. Sorry it took so long, I was trying to think of more ideas. But I made a few more characters that appear.**

**Ali Rose: I bet it will be cool. You always come up with awesome ideas.**

**Alex: Who will be appearing in this next chapter?**

**Me: My fan character for Spyro the Dragon, Selena. She's a half fairy like you, Alex, so she's able to turn into a fairy. But you'll find out more right...NOW!**

* * *

At the desert, Jenny said Lacy and Tracy are being held captive inside two temples and only Amanda and Danni can save them from Q. Lyn's clutches. But next to the entry of where Lacy was held was a young girl about Miranda's age with black hair and a purple dress that reached her feet laying on her stomach with one outstretched arm over her head. Next to her was a necklace with a charm in the shape of a little dragon.  
"She must be a half fairy like me," Alex said.  
"What's a half fairy?" Danni asked.  
"Half fairies are fairies who have the form of a normal human but can turn into a fairy if he or she focuses her thoughts," August said.  
"They were thought to be extinct until Alex's father was found having three children, that included Alex's two sisters," Regina said.  
"Hey! Miss! Wake up!" Jamie yelled, shaking the half fairy girl.  
"AUGH! DON'T KILL ME!" the half fairy screamed.  
"Oh! Um...sorry, I won't kill you, my name is Jamie and these are my friends," Jamie said.  
"Sorry, I was attacked but these strange creatures, so it made me jumpy," the girl said. "My name is Selena, Half Fairy Princess of the Elements: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Electricity and Nature."  
"I'm a half fairy, too, Selena," Alex said. "My name is Prince Alex the Third. Who is that dragon on your necklace charm?" Selena explained everything. The dragon was a purple one with the elements that Selena controls named Spyro, who was a well known dragon hero from his world. He came to Selena's world to save the kingdom from a monster from the Under World and sealed it back inside the forbidden area. Ever since Spyo came that day, half fairies like Selena were born every two generations in her family so Selena was the third half fairy like that. All half fairies like Selena control all the elements like Spyro did.  
"Half fairies like that are completely rare in my world," Selena said.  
"So anyway why are you here, Selena?" I asked.  
"I saw a girl with orange hair being taken in there," Selena said. "But before I got in those monsters who worked with a woman wearing green knocked me out."  
"That's my arch enemy, Queen Q. Lyn," Amanda said. "She hopes to merge a creature named Anubis with a demon from my world named Nybe so all worlds will collapse."  
"Then you can count on me, my powers will be useful," Selena said. Then she turned into her fairy form. Her dress was shorter above her knees, reaching her thighs, and she had orange dragon horns and wings, a purple tail and yellow shoes. And her gloves had the symbol of a dragon on the back of her hand. The dragon symbol was purple like Selena's dress. When we got inside the temple, we heard a call for help coming from a dungeon. Amanda said it was her friends, Lacy. So Amanda went to save her inside the dungeon and got her out.  
"Thanks, Amanda. Who are these guys?" Lacy asked.  
"I'll tell you later but the girl in blue is Ali Rose, my pen pal, remember?" Amanda asked. "So what happened to you?"  
"My brothers and I were relaxing at the beach but Q. Lyn came and captured us," Lacy said. "Then a creature called Anubis offered me to help you, but I knew she manipulating me."  
"You seem pretty smart, Lacy," Selena said.  
"I get it from my dad, I maybe goofy a lot but I can be serious as well, and at times like this I have to be serious," Lacy said. "My brother should be at another temple on the other side of the desert." So we went to the desert temple Lacy told us about. But at the entrance, there was a sprite just Amanda's size was in front, unconscious. Selena called her Sindy. Selena said Sindy is known the Sprite Princess of Light, so she is able to make a light in darkness. But we can't wake her up yet because she gets jumpy whenever people wake her suddenly. So we went inside the temple and when we got to Tracy's cell, he told us that only Danni can get him out using her charge attack. This worked and the cell opened.  
"Thanks, guys, I knew I could count on you," Tracy said. "You must Amanda's pen pal, Ali Rose."  
"I am, nice to meet you, Tracy," I said.  
"Thank goodness you're safe, bro, I was worried," Lacy said.  
"Well, it's nice that you're safe, too, sis," Tracy said. "The last person to save here is me and Lacy's cousin, Cherry. But I have a feeling someone is guarding the key to get to Cherry's location." Then a monster with deep purple stripes appeared in front of us. Shali Rose and I fought the monster as Amanda explained everything to Lacy, Tracy, Selena and Sindy. Then I got the second shard to the Medallion of Hope. We went to the second entry which led to an old factory.

At the fortress, Q. Lyn was watching us as her guards took Cherry away. Then Jenny spotted a purple dragon inside a cell, unconscious. Then Anubis appeared as the dragon woke up.  
"Ugh...where am I? What's going on?" the dragon asked.  
"You are in a fortress of an evil queen known as Q. Lyn," Anubis said. "The person working for her is a fairy in blue named Ali Rose. They are trying to merge me and a monster known as Nybe and I to destroy all worlds. Come with me, Spyro the Dragon, and you will stop this fairy from evil."  
"Don't do it, Spyro!" Jenny yelled and Anubis disappeared.  
"Who are you?" Spyro asked.  
"My name is Jenny, and that girl is manipulating you," Jenny said. "She wants to kill Ali Rose so a prince named Alex will cry and release an energy that will summon Nybe. Next time you see Anubis, refuse her demands."  
"Will do, Jenny, thank you for the warning," Spyro said. "I hope Cynder and Sparx are okay."

* * *

**Me: That's all of it. I'm tired so I won't say any more. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
